1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery-powered devices, and, more particularly, to battery-powered devices including internally mounted visual indicators, e.g., LED's or other light sources, for visually indicating to a user characteristics and/or conditions of the device.
2. Background of Related Art
Battery-powered devices, e.g., power tools, electronics, powered surgical instruments, etc., are widely used in many different fields. Many of these battery-powered devices incorporate one or more visual indicators, e.g., LEDs or other light sources, that visually indicate to the user characteristics and/or conditions of the device. For example, by turning the indicator(s) on/off, setting the indicator(s) to output a particular color, setting the indicator(s) to output at a particular brightness, and/or blinking the indicator(s), various different characteristics and/or conditions can be communicated to the user. As can be appreciated, the more easily the user can visualize the indicator(s), the more readily the user is able to ascertain the characteristics and/or conditions that are indicated.
Some battery-powered devices require significant enclosures surrounding the internal electronics of the device, e.g., to protect the internal electronics, inhibit interference, provide insulation, etc. Battery-powered surgical instruments, for example, typically include sealed enclosures surrounding the power generation and control electronics to provide protection, inhibit moisture from reaching the power generation and control electronics, and function as a heat sink to absorb heat produced by the power generation and control electronics. In such and similar configurations, since the indicator(s), which is mounted on the power generation and control electronics, is internally mounted, or “buried” within the enclosure, visualization of the indicator(s) may be limited.